


Lost In You

by FearTheDeer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheDeer/pseuds/FearTheDeer
Summary: Late at night, Far and Erryn find it hard to stay away from each other. Just a short little explicit work of them together and being emotionally intimate.
Relationships: Erryn Copperfang/Farron Rossier
Kudos: 1





	Lost In You

Nothing else existed in the world any more, nothing but the man in Erryn's arms. The quiet sounds of a movie long forgotten played in the background as they kissed in a soft, loving whisper of lips against lips. He would never get tired of this. The nearly imperceptible whine in the back of Far's throat was a prize Erryn sought every time they kissed, and with a slow swipe of his tongue against Far's lower lip, he got exactly what he wanted. His heart ached to hear every soft whisper and shaky breath his boyfriend allowed out. Their tongues met, sliding together in a slow dance that was broken and reignited with every smoldering kiss they shared. It was a hypnotic, intoxicating sort of thing; every nerve in Erryn's body a live wire when they were together. He could _feel_ the raw emotion Far poured into their physical relationship, desperate and wanting for everything Erryn could give him. Even in the dim light of their bedroom, he could see every loving glance, every single reverent glimmer in Far's eyes, and it did things to him he couldn't fully understand. Erryn was helplessly, desperately, deeply in love with his best friend, and it was a feeling he'd grown to require. He felt those rough, scarred fingers weave into his hair and play at his scalp. He felt the reassuring press of Far's legs framed around his own hips. He felt the excited thrumming of Far's heart in his chest, ready to burst from anticipation alone. The King of Vegas was putty in his boyfriend's hands, ready and willing to give him whatever he wanted, no matter what it was. That was it, though; Far never asked for anything more than _him_. All Far wanted was _this,_ their bodies pressed together like neighboring puzzle pieces, their lips locked in a tight embrace, their hearts full of each other and nearly overflowing with even _more._ Far pulled away for the briefest of moments, whispering, "Erryn, please… need you…" before pressing their lips together a few times more.

Erryn felt his heart jump into his throat, not wasting a moment to even think before he gripped the hem of Far's shirt, pulling it over his head. Between desperate kisses they rid themselves of their remaining clothing, coming right back to each other as if magnetized. Their earlier dance resumed, even that short moment of being apart feeling like a lifetime in the moment. Erryn wrapped his arms around Far, holding him close, praying he'd never need to let go. "Love… you…" he murmured, pouring every ounce of that beautiful, life-altering emotion he had into their kiss. Far whimpered into Erryn's mouth, his deceptively muscled arms draping over Erryn's shoulders to pull him impossibly closer. He could feel the hard heat of Far's arousal pressing eagerly against his stomach, and it only prompted his own body to respond in kind, his own erection twitching against the crease of Far's rear. Without bothering to look, Erryn leaned to the side a bit, groping blindly at their nightstand until his hand found a small plastic bottle. He popped the top open, pouring a generous amount of clear, slick liquid into his other hand.

Far shivered and traced Erryn's tongue with his own, his erection throbbing noticeably between them from the wet sounds of Erryn coating himself in lube. Far canted his hips back a slight bit to meet Erryn's slick length, pressing insistently against him. Neither one of them could wait, not tonight. With Erryn's hands guiding his hips, Far easily found his wet tip, pressing against it for but a moment before sinking down. Far broke their kiss, nearly sobbing in relief when Erryn spread him apart. "I- love you," he breathed, a tear rolling down his cheek when their bodies met, leaving Erryn fully buried inside him.

"I love you," Erryn whispered back. His hands found Far's cheeks, brushing away hot tears before pulling him into another kiss. The world could have ended right then and Erryn wouldn't have cared, so long as Far stayed with him just like this. Far was his _everything,_ his reason to _be,_ the one thing that he knew would never change. The man in his arms crying softly while they held each other was all he needed to keep going. The slow roll of Far's hips felt divine, but it didn't hold a candle to the deep ache in his chest just from knowing it was _him._

Far gasped sharply and squeezed his eyes closed against the blinding pleasure of just how _deep_ Erryn was inside of him. They were connected in every possible way, except for- Far sped up his movements as his hands found Erryn's. He twined their fingers together in an intimate closeness they both craved. " _Love you… I love you…_ " Every light bounce had Far repeating those three words, his voice cracking when their eyes met.

In that moment, Erryn had never felt something so _complete_ in his life. With Far's hands in his, that voice he'd never tire of whispering quiet promises of love, it was simply too much. Erryn felt beads of moisture welling up in the corners of his eyes. It was a warmth so deep, so perfect that it nearly knocked the wind out of him. " _I love you_ -" he heard himself replying to Far with each and every breath. Erryn's world was spinning, breathless and delirious in his devotion to the man around him. He'd never reached his end so quickly in his life, his grip on Far's hands tightening as he toppled over the edge. Erryn's body melted beneath Far's bouncing hips, liquid heat filling Far's most intimate depths. " _Far, gods- love you-"_

Erryn's name tumbled from Far's lips in a broken plea. He'd never felt his boyfriend finish first, not once in nearly a year of being together. Far couldn't hold himself back any longer, letting himself sink fully down onto Erryn's length, a mind-numbing slide against that _spot_ sending him over moments after. " _Erryn-!_ " Far cried out, spasming as he coated Erryn's chest with his spend.

They fell against each other, tiredly nuzzling their heads together while they fought for air. Erryn couldn't bear to pull his hands away from Far's, the simple gesture affecting him more than he ever thought possible. He pressed a kiss to Far's cheek, the overwhelming emotion clouding his mind thick in his voice, "I love you… so much, angel…"

"Erryn…" Far sniffled a little, letting his tears spill over completely now. His smaller frame shook while he cried, the soft brushes of Erryn's lips against his dampened skin helping him relax fully. "I love you…"

Erryn's lips met Far's and they lingered there, feeling each other, holding each other, just _having_ each other. They let their hands go in favor of hugging as close as they physically could. Erryn didn't think twice before grabbing his discarded shirt, his touches feather light as he cleaned off their stomachs. They sank fully into the bed beneath them, remaining wrapped in their embrace. Nothing had ever felt so _right_ in Erryn's life before. He didn't want anything like he wanted this, rather, he didn't _want_ this, he _needed_ this. Erryn needed Far and his love like he needed air. He brushed his hand along Far's arm, fingertips ghosting across the soft raised tissue of scars that littered his skin. He thought of the first night they'd confessed to each other, when he'd said ' _don't think, just feel'_. Far had responded with a terrified whisper, so quiet Erryn had nearly missed it. ' _I_ _feel_ **_you'_**. Erryn kissed Far's forehead, feeling the heavy pull of sleep at the back of his mind. "I feel you…" he murmured, letting his eyes fall closed, comfortable beyond what he ever thought possible in Far's arms. Before he drifted off, he heard Far's voice, soft and just as tired as he felt.

" _I feel you_ …"


End file.
